In Love With A ColdHearterd Person
by InsomniaticActs
Summary: On her way to Sinnoh, Michelle Jordan Loele stumbles upon a cold-hearted boy, Paul. What will she find in him? Currently being reuploaded from a different site. Story includes funny and fluffy, yet serious, stuff! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Jordan

****

Hello, Everyone! (:

This is Donna / Donniie

Currently, I'm posting a series that includes PaulxOC. I've already had this written on another site, with an ac named DonnaRawrs101.  
Some of you may know me, some may not.

This series already has 18 - 19 chapters written, so I hope you like them!  
Beginning's kind of rusty, but this was written kind of a while ago.

I'll upload the rest of the chapters soon, but I'm currently writing a Drew one-shot for my friend from my old site.  
See ya laters!

--x d 0 n n a

* * *

In Love With A Cold-Hearterd Person oo1 Pokemon; Paul

* * *

"It's always you who get us lost!"

"ME?!"

"Yea, you!"

"You know what, Michelle - "

"Name's not Michelle!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

****

- FREEZE ! -

Okay, so you're the reader here, right? Well, let me explan. My name is Michelle Jordan Loele. I prefer JORDAN Loele. NOT Michelle.

Though my friend - Ash Ketchum - iloves/i to call me Michelle - just to bug me of course. I tell ya, there's_ millions_ of times when I just wanna strangle that guy to death! But, yet, I've knew him since iforever/i - ever since we were born to be exact. So, basically, I love the guy to death.

Then there's my other friend - Brock. I love that guy to death, too, even though he's older than me, but who really cares 'bout ages?

Some people might call Brock a - iunno - pervert? Well, then you are completely wrong, missy! Brock is an _AMAZING_ guy. I'm surprised half the girls Brock chases don't like him back! So I bet you're asking yourself, "Why doesn't Jordan like him them?"

Well it's because he's like a brother to me. Nothing else.

For Ash . . . it's different. People say we look good together. We're both 15 by the way. But, I've liked him for quite a while now. The problem is . . . I don't think he feels the same. Ash acts like I'm just a friend to him around me. I can be okay with that, but sometimes, I just want to jump on him and kiss him. BUT! I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I'm staying the way we are for now.

Then there's Dawn. She's totally awesome, I'll tell ya that. Ash, Brock, and I have met her a long while ago - she's a beginner in contests - but she's catching up at an advanced pace. Dawn got a Piplup as her starter pokemon, and let me tell you this. I sat there, squeezing the life out of Piplup for what seemed like hours! I mean, look at the pokemon! It's so CUTE!

So you wanna get to know me more now? Well, I say yes! It's enough about my friends! I can't let them steal all the lemon light! Or was it limelight? OH WHATEVER!

SO! Like I said, my name is Michelle - no wait - _Jordan Loele_. I am 15, like I said before once again. I have a Jolteon named Alex. I _absolutely_ LOVE Alex death. Nothing could seperate else. Just like Ash's pikachu, my Jolteon does not have a pokeball. Well, it does, but we don't use it.

Some other pokemons, you say? Hm, lets see . . .

Ah, yes. I also have an Eevee. I just think it is sooo cute! And, let me say. My Eevee, which is named Kiwi (don't ask why), has one tough Shadow Ball! So does Alex. He has a mean thunderbolt, let me tell ya.

The next one you ask?

My next pokemon is Vaporeon, named Syrus.

You see, I'm kinda an Eevee-related trainer. I used to want to be the ibest/i pokemon co-ordinator ever, but then I decided that gym battles and earning the bagdes were my most-wanted dream. So I want to be the best pokemon master out there!

But I've been training for the last four years, and I'm actually a really good trainer actually. As soon as I conquer - hopefully - I want to challenge the Elite 4.

Ok, so my last pokemon at the moment. I'm sure I will catch more in the future. I can still carry two more pokemon, can't I? So, my last pokemon is a Pachirisu. It. Is. Just. So. CUTE! I love my Pachirisu. And I also named it Patchy. What? It seemed like the only good name at the moment . . .

But, anyways. Let's get back to the main point. The story, right? Right. So here we go. I left at someone yelling to shut up, right? Right.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Ash and I froze and stopped yelling at each other. We both turned our heads to see Brock fuming at us as Dawn shook her head.

"What'd we do?" Ash and I stated dumbly in unison.

Brock slapped a hand to his forehead.

"If you're planning to get out of here in one place, I suggest we don't yell at each other!" He exclaimed.

"He did it!" I shouted childishly.

But, right at the same time, Ash said, "She did it!"

Dawn suddenly let out an annoyed yell, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"I wanna get out!" She cried, looking on the verge of tears.

"Well, maybe we should tr - AH!" I suddenly shrieked as I tripped over something and fell down on my butt.

"Ow, that hurt . . ." I moaned.

"Knowing you, that's common," retorted Ash as he rolled his eyes at me. Oi, I don't care if I somehow have feelings for him, but he was such a brat sometimes!

"Why you - !" I growled, stomping up.

"Hey, hey! You two, let's not start another fight," exclaimed Brock suddenly standing in between the two of us.

"What's that?" Dawn asked curiously as she pointed at something on the floor.

I looked down to where she was pointing at to see a piece of paper. I leaned down and picked it up. The ripped-up paper had a few torns on it, but I could still see the contents of it. It looked like some pictures . . .

"Ooh! It looks like a map!" I exclaimed in excitement. Maybe this "map" could be our key to getting out here!"

Brock grabbed it from my hand and examined it.

"You're right, Jordan. It does seem like a map," said Brock, holding it up in the air to see if he could get any light in the thick fog.

"If we go right . . . and then left, and then take a few more turns . . ." mumbled Brock. "Here, follow me guys."

**. . .  
. . .**

I groaned, slumping my shoulders as I took the rest of the steps to the outside of the dark forest.

"We're free! Free at last!" I shouted in glee, falling over and onto someone.

I felt the person's chest rumble in a soft chuckle,"You okay, Michelle?"

I blushed, suddenly realizing I had fell onto Ash. I quickly stood up and got out of his arms.

"Yea - yea, yea . . ." I quickly said, blushing even harder.

Ash looked at me weirdly. Well, first of all, I didn't kick him in the leg like usual. And second, I also didn't yell at him for calling me Michelle.

"Well, I'm hungry," Ash suddenly said, throing his arms in the air as he strectched.

"I have some food left. I can cook it right now since the pokemon center is not another six miles," explained Brock.

"Food!" I shouted, practically drooling. ". . . WAIT! Where are we?"

Brock looked at the map again,"According to this, we're suppose to be only miles away from Jubelife City."

My eyes widened,"Isn't that where your first contest is, Dawn? And, Ash, our first gym battle!"

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Ash.

Dawn's eye lit up in excitement,"I totally forgot! Now that I have Buneary and Piplup, I just have to train!"

"Wow, you seemed pumped up," complimented Ash.

"I wanna win!" Dawn shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

A moment later . . .

"Though first we have to overcome bedhair."

"I agree with you there, Jordan."

"_Girls_ . . ."


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Paul !

****

In Love With A Cold-Hearterd Person oo2 Pokemon; Paul

* * *

Ash, Brock, the pokemon, and I watched intently as the final battle between Dawn and Zoey raged on.

"And we're past the 30-second timer!" exclaimed the announcer.

My eyes were glued on and attack followed by another attack continued. I could barely even hear the cheering. Yes, I was that into the battle.

The timer soon inched to 0. It was **5** . . . **4** . . . **3** . . . **2** . . . **1** -

"And the winner is Zoey and her Glameow!"

Nonetheless, the three of us still stood up to clap. Dawn seemed sad, but still seemed happy. I was glad for her, too; she gave it her best.

As soon as Zoey got rewarded her ribbon, we approached both Dawn and her as they were getting ready to leave.

"Congratulations, you two," I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Jordan," said Dawn. Zoey just smiled in appreciation.

"Well, I'll see you at the next contest, Dawn," said Zoey, tipping over her shades so that they fell in front of her eyes.

I listened as Dawn gave her "riveting speech" about how she was going to beat Zoey the next time she sees her.

"And now it's off to the Oreburgh Gym!" Ash yelled, pumping a fist into the air.

"HOLD ON!" I shouted, putting a hand out to stop everyone.

"What?"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock anime-sweatdropped.

**. . .  
. . .**

"There it is, guys! It's Oreburgh City!" Ash exclaimed. He was right, there in front of us was the city.

"Pikachuuu!" exclaimed the tiny mouse pokemon as it rested on Ash's left shoulder.

"Wow, it looks like a great place to have your first Sinnoh battle!" complimented Dawn.

"Got that right!" I yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Whoa, wicked place," I mumbled as the four of us appeared in front of the gym.

As Ash was about to go in, the door opened.

"Paul!" He exclaimed. I cocked my head and rattled my brain. Now I remember! He was that rude guy we met a while ago.

"Do I _know_ you?" Paul responded harshly.

Just then, another guy appeared in the doorway.

"Paul, these friends of yours?" The mysterious guy asked.

"No way!" He retorted in an offended way.

"Psh, like we'll wanna be your friends anyways," I mumbled to myself.

Paul glared at me hatefully. Oops, he heard what I said. Score one for Jordan!

"You must've just fought a battle, Paul. Get a badge?" asked Ash.

"Hey, that's none of your business," said Paul rudely.

"Yo, Dawn. You wanna create a diversion? You can slap him while I punch him," I whispered to Dawn by my side, smirking. " . . . And then we run."

Dawn laughed at me.

"I was serious."

****

. . .  
. . .

After finding Roark, the gym leader, at one of the coal-mining areas, Paul - the jerk - and Roark's battle was about to begin.

Dawn looked she was ready to jump up and scream in excitement, considering this was her first gym battle happening in front of her very own eyes.

"Now let the battle begin!" yelled the green-haired announcer.

"Geodude, let's go!" Roark yelled, throwing a pokeball. I watched as Geodude came out, and seeing how it looked, that pokemon was pretty powerfull.

"Oh wow, it's a Geodude!" exclaimed Dawn, checking it up on her pokedex.

****

"Geodude, the rock pokemon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground, so it can observe mountain travelers."

"Azumarill, stand by!" shouted Paul, throwing a pokemon in the air as also.

Azumarill appeared standing on the battle field as well, looking determined. Yet again, Dawn searched it up on her pokedex.

**"Azumarill, the aqua rabbit pokemon. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water, its body color and patterns confuses its enemies."**

"Since water type moves are really powerful against rock type pokemon, Azumarill's a smart choice," complimented Brock, in a thinking stance.

"Then Paul's got the upper hand, right?" asked Dawn.

"I guess, in theory anyways," chuckled Brock. I nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Brock," I said.

After Roark let Paul have the first move, all four of us were glued to the battle in front of us.

"Azumarill, hydro-pump! Go!" ordered Paul. Azumarill jumped up and did as he told.

"Geodude, hidden power!" commanded Roark quickly.

Geodude's hidden power blasted away Azumarill's hydro-pump and it.

I looked to my side to see Ash and Brock, shocked.

"Alright! Geodude, rollout!" continued Roark. That Geodude was strong alright. I can't wait intil it was my turn!

"Azumarill, watergun," said Paul. Azumarill was too late as Geodude hit it with its rollout attack.

"Not giving the challenger any time to fight back is how Roark keeps up the pressure," explained Brock observedly. I nodded my head yet again as I continued to watch the battle intently. Paul was strong, but there was a chance he was going to lose.

After another hit from Geodude's rollout, Azumarill was knocked out. Paul stood there, shocked.

"Azumarill is unable to battle. Geodude wins!"

"A water-type pokemon just lost to a rock-type!" exclaimed Dawn in amazement.

"Everytime Geodude's rollout hits, it just keep getting stronger," said Brock. "But even so, getting a knockout just at the second attack?"

Ash looked like he was in deep contemplation. I think I knew what he was thinking. We both knew anyways that we needed to form a stradgety in order to win.

Paul returned Azumarill to its pokemon, saying,"Good for nothing."

I growled, _what was wrong with him?_

"That creep!" exclaimed Ash angrily.

The four of us continued to watch the battle as Paul let out his Elekid next. I was beginning to wonder what exactly was going to be the outcomes of this.

Soon, with just one hit, Elekid defeated Geodude with Brick Break. I was amazing by how strong Elekid really was. When I first met Paul, Elekid was way weaker than it was now.

****

. . .  
. . .

Pokemon after Pokemon was defeated until finally, Elekid defeated Roark's Cranidos. I wasn't happy with Paul's battling skills, but I had to admit, he iwas/i pretty good.

"That was some impressive battling, Paul," complimented Roark, smiling as he returned his Cranidos into his pokeball.

"And here's your Oreburgh Gym Badge. Congratulations, Paul," He continued, holding out the badge. Ash and I stared in awe; man, I couldn't wait to get my badge!

"Thank you very much, Roark," responded Paul as he took the basge from the case.

I cocked my head to the side and whispered to Dawn,"Wow, he's formal to gym leaders and adults but not to us? Touche."

Dawn raised an eyebrow,"Touche?"

"Forget it . . ."

"I'll see ya," said Paul as he went to exit.

"Where you going?" Ash said suddenly, standing up.

Paul turned around and stared at Ash,"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to stay to watch my battle?" Ash asked.

I suddenly stood up,"Hey, wait a minute, Ash! It's my turn to go first, not yours!"

"What! No, it isn't!" retorted Ash.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it - "

"OKAY! OKAY! Stop it you two! You fight everyday, can't you for once just talk it out?" sighed Brock, stepping in between us.

"Pathetic . . ." I heard someone say to my side.

I glared,"Why don't you shut up, Paul?"

He glared back at me hatefully but didn't respond.

"So who was last to battle first, Brock?" asked Ash, looking at him expectingly as if he was suppose to say "Jordan was first, so Ash is next." Psh, yea right.

"Well, the last time you guys battled, it was Jordan - "

"Hah!" exclaimed Ash triumphantly.

"But wait!" I yelled, pushing Ash out of the picture. "Before we came to Sinnoh, Ash and I fought Gary!"

"Oh yeah . . ." muttered Ash. "But that didn't count - "

"Oh yes it did! Even you said it!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"But - "

"I'm going first!"

"But - "

"Too bad!"

"Fiiine . . ." sighed Ash gloomily.

I smirked in triumph, pumping my fist into the air.

"Jordan, if you don't mind, though, could we have the battle tomorrow?" Roark suddenly said. "My pokemon just went through some serious battling, and to tell you the truth, we're exhausted!"

I blinked once,"Sure."

"Great! Thank you," responded Roark, smiling in gratitude.

.

After intaking Dawn's anger of people forgetting her - Paul to be exact - we decided to go to the Pokemon center for some rest _and _for me to decided which pokemon to use to battle.

Man, I can't wait 'till it's my turn to battle tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3 Jordan's Gym Battle

**Disclaimer: Try to sue me, I _will_ laugh at you.**

* * *

**In Love With A Cold-Hearterd Person oo3 Pokemon; Paul**

* * *

I sighed, raising a hand to my forehead.

"Honestly, I'm not sure who to choose," I stated, dropping down to the floor as I stared at the four pokemon perched in front of me.

"I know I need Syrus since you're a water pokemon, and Alex's my main man of course," I reasoned to myself, putting on a thinking stance.

"Who are you going to choose though? Patchy? Or Kiwi?" asked Dawn, sitting down next to me, too.

"Well . . . I've just recently caught Patchy, but it's pretty strong, and Kiwi's pretty experienced in gym-battling, too . . ."

"Okay! I got it!" I said, standing up and grinning.

"So who are you going to choose?" asked Ash. Kiwi and Patchy looked at me expectengly.

"Okay . . . well I'm going to choose Alex, Syrus, and - " I took a breath, creating a dramatic pause as everyone looked at me, " - Kiwi."

"Pachi!" Patchy exclaimed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Patchy!" I said, kneeling down to face her. "I ipromise/i I'll use you for my next battle."

"Yea, Patchy. Don't worry, you'll get your turn," complimented Brock as he kneeled down, too.

"Pachirisu!" Patchy responded, bounding up again and returning to its usual hyper self.

"Now that's my Patchy I know! Now you want to come watch us train?" I asked.

Patchy nodded her head and walked to my side.

"You guys coming?" I asked the others.

"I'll come later, Michell - OW!" I smacked Ash on the head.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, I'll come later, too. I just got to do some shopping first," responded Dawn.

I looked towards Brock, but I saw no one.

"Where'd Brock - . . . Figures he'd go to Nurse Joy," I said, sweatdropping.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then!" I yelled as I ran out of the pokemon center with four pokeballs in my hand. Why'd I return Alex, Syrus, Kiwi, and Patchy in their pokeballs, Iunno. They were going to come out anyways.

I put the pokeballs around my belt as I continued to run to a training spot in the nearby meadow.

But, considering my clumsiness - yet again - I Tripped and let out a shriek. When I tripped, I hadn't notice there was a person in front of me. As soon as they turned around, I fell. On. Top. Of. Them.

I froze as I laid in the person's arm. I couldn't help but feel safe and warm as I stayed there. I was in a midst of black and purple, and it - the mystery person . . . smelled good. A mix of strawberry and vanilla.

"Watch it!"

I sighed. Good things always come to an end. And this person ihad/i to be . . . Paul.

I quickly pushed myself out of his warm arms and flicked my black hair - which had two blue shreaks on the right of course - and glared hatefully at him.

"Well, excuse me you snob!" I yelled in his face.

He glared at me and closed his eyes, crossing his arms in frotn of his chest, "Pathetic Klutz."

Anger boiled inside me as I screamed, "Curse you for having Good Looks and Smelling Nice!"

My eyes widened, and I slapped a hand across my mouth as I realized what I had just said. Paul looked at me surprised.

I was embarassed, so I did the only thing that could possibly save me right now: RUN!

I ran in the opposite direction, back to the Pokemon Center.

Training was just going to have to wait.

**. . .  
****. . . **

"What are you doing back so early?" Ash questioned as I entered the diner.

I rattled my brain for a quick excuse.

"I don't like training alone," I answered, sitting down across from him in one of the tables.

Ash blinked, "But whenever I try to train with you, you just yell at me to go away."

I shrugged, "It's probably because I just don't like you."

"Hey!" replied Ash in an offended voice.

"Oh, come off of it," I said, waving a dismissive hand in his face.

Ash rolled his eyes and took a bite from his apple.

"And give me that," I said as I snatched the apple from his hand and took a big bite out of it.

I left after that.

But before I exited through the door, I heard Ash yell.

"FOOD STEALER!"

"OH COME OFF OF IT!" I yelled back, smirking.

Sometimes, Ash was just a great friend to mess around with.

**. . .  
****. . .**

"Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and Bakey!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, "Shut up, Dawn!"

"Jordan, today's your battle! You can't be late!"

"I don't care," I mumbled as I rolled over once again, but I failed.

"EEK!" I screamed as I fell off the bed.

Dawn sat on my bed, laughing her guts out.

"Shutfupf . . ." I said in a mumbled voice as I yawn, stretching. All I wanted to do was just sleep right now.

Ash had forced some last-minute training for me last night, but half the time we were out there, I was barely paying attention. Curse him.

"Well, hurry up and get ready, Jordan!" exclaimed Dawn as she grabbed my clothes and pushed me in the bathroom.

"Yes, _Mother_." I smirked inside the bathroom as I heard Dawn give out a annoyed yell.

**. . .  
. . .**

"What took you so long?" asked Brock as Dawn and I appeared in front of Ash and him.

"Yea, I was ready to just go to Roark and battle him first!" exclaimed Ash jokingly. Of course, I got mad.

"If you did, you would've been in major trouble!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

He rolled and eyes, cracking a smile, "Let's just go."

"Wait! Breakfast!" I exclaimed, running into the diner to get some food.

I looked up at the food. I grabbed an apple and a juice box.

"Hurry up and finish it, Michelle. We already ate," smirked Ash.

I glared at him, and since my mouth was full, I couldn't say anything to fight back.

As soon as I finished the apple and juice, the four of us set off to the Oreburgh Gym.

"Badge, here I come!" I said, pumping a fist into the air as I grinned lunatainicly. Is that a word? If it's not, too bad! It's in the Jordan Dictionary!

"Hope you had a nice rest, Jordan, because my pokemon and I did!" greeted Roark as soon as we entered the building.

"Well, iunno. Let's ask _Ash_," I said, glaring at Ash as I put my hands on my hip.

Ash blushed and said, "Shut up. You could've left."

"You used thunderbolt on me!" I screamed, thorwing my arms on the air.

Ash scratched his head and gave a nervous chuckle. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Roark.

"Well, I'm ready to batlle!" I exclaimed, giving a grin.

"That's great to hear! Let's go then!" said Roark, going into the battle station. The four of us followed him into the stadium.

I turned my head to see Paul already sitting in the stands. Immediatly, his eyes landed on me and vice versa. I blushed and turned my head to the other direction as I remembered yesterday's event.

Ash looked at me curiously as he saw my reaction, but shrugged nonetheless in confusion.

Roark took his spot and waited for me to go across the field as Ash, Brock, and Dawn went to the seats.

But before I went to my spot, I stopped and went towards Ash.

"Thank you," I said, grinning and took his hat and put it on my head. "And now I'm set."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ash, standing up and tried to reach for his hat, but I was out of reaching-distance.

I laughed mockingly at him and stuck out my tounge. Dawn and Brock laughed at my childness.

I finally stopped as I faced Roark across the room.

"Let the battle begin!" shouted the announcer.

"Go, Geodude!" shouted Roark. So he was using the same pokemon to start with like with Paul.

I took out my pokeball, "Syrus, take the stage!"

He came out of his pokeball and landed gracefully onto the field.

"You seemed to have trained your Vaporeon nicely," complimented Roark.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"You have the honors," He continued.

"Syrus, watergun!" I ordered.

"Dodge it and do rollout!" Roark yelled.

"Dodge that, too! Get behind Geodude!" I commanded. Considering that Syrus was the fastest pokemon I had, its speed was greatly helpful.

Sy quickly dodged Geodude's rollout and jumped behind it.

"Ice beam!"

Because the speed of Syrus had shocked both Geodude and Roark, ice beam hit its target successfully.

"Geodude!" exclaimed Roark, surprised.

_Man . . . Michelle's getting stronger these days . . . .,_ a certan Ash Ketchum thought.

"Now finish it off with tackle!" I yelled. Since Geodude was frozen, it was unable to move, and the first round was won triuphantly.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Vaporeon wins!"

I smirked, "Nice job, Syrus!"

Roark took and his pokeball and returned his Geodude.

"You did great, my friend. Now take a long rest," Roark said.

Then he turned towards me, "I'm amazed by your Vaporeon's speed and power. But the battle isn't over yet."

I nodded in agreement but couldn't help but grin at my first victory for the battle.

Paul's Point Of View

I sat there as I stared at sJordan's/s Michelle's amazing skills. Especially her Vaporeon. Roark was right. She had trianed it well.

Michelle looked great out there, I had to admit it. She was cute with her skirt and jacket.

I shooked my head to stopped those thoughts from going on. She was just a part of those losers, and nothng else.

I continued to sit there as I watched Michelle's Vaporeon get knocked out by Roark's Onix's slam.

"Great job, Syrus," I heard her mutter as she returned Vaporeon to the pokeball.

"Alex, your turn!" She ordered, and the Jolteon by her side bounded into the field.

"Jolt! Jolteon!"

"Iron Tail!" Michelle commanded.

That Jolteon's speed wasn't as fast as the Vaporeon, but it still got there pretty fast. I took notice of this; Michelle trained most of her pokemon in speed tactics.

"Dodge it, Onix!" yelled Roark. Onix dodged it as Jolteon halted to a stop, growling.

"Stealth Rock!"

"Why's roark doing it now?" I heard that blue-haired girl, Dawn, ask.

"It's probably to trick Jordan, and she still has another pokemon, remember?" Brock replied.

I sat there thinking the same thing.

"Hn."


	4. Chapter 4 Getting The Badge

****

In Love With A Cold-Hearterd Person oo4 Pokemon; Paul

* * *

"Alex, come back here, and take a rest," I said. Alex really did need rest. It was exhausted after taking down Onix.

Now, it was just Cranidos and Kiwi.

"Go, Cranidos!"

"Kiwi, come on out!" As soon as Kiwi hit the ground, Stealth Rock was put into action.

Kiwi came down panting but still looking strong as ever.

"Headbutt!" Roark ordered.

"Craaanidoos!" I couldn't help but admit that Cranidos was sure fast.

I knew if I told Kiwi to dodge, it wouldn't be able to get out in time, seeing as we weren't ready in time.

"Stay strong!" I encouraged her.

"Eevee!"

"Now, Kiwi use dig!" I yelled.

In a flash, Kiwi was underground.

"Sense its movements, Cranidos!" said Roark.

"Zen Headbutt!" yelled Roark as soon as Kiwi emerged from the ground.

"Dodge! Then Shadow Ball!" I commanded. I smirked; Syrus and Alex weren't the only fast ones in my group.

"Ah, Cranidos!" exclaimed Roark, thrown back by my surprise attack.

But, the thing was, I didn't expect Cranidos to heal so quickly.

"Flamethrower!"

Kiwi was throwing back into a rock powerfully.

"Now finish it up with Zen Headbutt!"

"Dodge, Kiwi!" I shouted.

Cranidos was too fast as it slammed right into Kiwi, knocking her even farther. I growled slightly as the smoke cleared, showing Kiwi knocked-out.

"Return!" I said, holding out Kiwi's pokeball. "You did great, too."

"Alex, ready to go?" I asked, looking down at the Jolteon laying beside me.

"Jolteon!" Alex purred, jumping up and onto the field. I smiled at his determination.

"Now let's get that badge!" I grinned. "Now, iron tail!"

Alex jumped up and ran quickly over to Cranidos.

"Zen Headbutt!" ordered Roark.

The collision between iron tail and zen headbutt caused an explosion as both Alex and Cranidos was thrown back.

I put an arm over my head to shield my eyes from the wind that was rushing its way across the room.

"Thunderbolt!" I ordered Alex as soon as the wind cleared away. "Max power!"

"JOOOL - TEONN!"

I was amazed by the power Alex was letting off; he had never been this strong before. Nice.

"Dodge it, Cranidos!" yelled Roark, but it was too late. Cranidos was hit by the powerful surge of electric power.

"Now, quick! Finish it off with iron tail!" I shouted, thrusting a finger towards Cranidos.

Before Cranidos could stand up and dodge, it was hit by Alex's iron tail.

I stood there unmoving for a second, excited, awaiting for the outcome.

****

. . . -

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Jolteon is the winner, so victory goes to Jordan Loele from Pallet Town!"

"WE DID IT ALEX!" I yelled in glee, holding Alex up in my hands as I swung him around in a circle.

"That was an intense and terrific battle, Jordan," compliment Roark as he came up in front of me.

"And now, I'm proud to present you the Oreburgh Gym Badge," He continued, holding out the case with the badge rested lightly on it.

I jumped up in excitement, and finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I screamed. That one scream that Ash happened to have dubbed "The Deafening Girly Scream". Retarded, eh? But anyways -

"AHHH !" I shrieked in a defeaningly, high voice.

"SHUT UP, MICHELLE!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock yelled at the same time, covering their ears as they winced.

"YOU'RE KILLING MY EAR!" yelled Ash. I looked around to see Roark, his helper/announcer, and Paul put their hands in front of their ears, too.

I fell down laughing on the floor as I held onto my newly-won badge. Alex was on my right, swirls in the place of his eyes: .

****

. . .

. . .

"You know you don't have to do that _Every. Single. Time. You. Win._," muttered Ash angrily as he glared at me from behind. We were walking back to the pokemon center, with me admoring my Oreburgh Gym Badge. Ash's battle was to take place tomorrow.

I shrugged, "But I wanna."

"She does this _every single time_?" asked Dawn incredulously.

"Yea. I'd thought Ash and I would've gotten used to it by now, but it still effects us greatly," replied Brock, massaging his ear in a weird way.

I smirked, "Try to get use to it, Dawwwn!"

Dawn groaned, "I don't think I can ever get use to it. That was loud, Jordan."

I smiled and let out a laugh at their misery. A girl's gotta have fun _some_ time in her life. And this was one example to have fun.

"Man, I'm hungry," said Ash, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Uh . . ." Dawn looked at her Poketch, "it's half past two."

"Man, let's get some lunch now," I said, pouting. "Jordan hungry."

"Jordan, no one talks in third person," commented Ash as he rolled his eyes.

"Jordan does," I responded, acting like a child.

"Well, then, Ash thinks Jordan is retarded," He retorted. I stuck my tounge out at him childlishly.

"Hey, guys, there's this noodle shop near the Pokemon Center," explained Dawn. "Let's go there!"

"Well, then why are we still standing here?! Let's go!" I exclaimed, pulling the others toward the right.

"Um . . . Jordan?"

"What, Dawn?" I said, annoyed as someone stopped me on my trip to my Noodle Trip.

"You're going the wrong way," responded Dawn, looking at me blankly.

"Ooh . . . well, lead the way then, Dawn!" I said, smiling cheesily. She rolled her eyes at me but smiled nonetheless.

****

. . .

. . .

. . .

It was a little past midnight at the moment, but I couldn't sleep.

I walked through the meadow and sat down on one of the soft parts of the grass. I laid on my back as I stared up at the star-filled sky. The moon was at its fullest tonight, and it shined brightly up there.

I smiled slightly as I remembered that my parents used to tell me a story about a girl and a rabbit being stuck up on the moon. When I was little, I would always imagine me being the one stuck up there with Alex. I had had Alex at the age of five when my dad had caught an Eevee and evolved it into a Jolteon.

My blue, silky pajama skirt moved slightly in the wind as the grass whipped around softly. It sure was peaceful out here.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice suddenly pulled me away from my silent solitude. Talk about peaceful!

I opened one of my eyes to see the familiar face of a stupid-faced Paul. Okay, maybe not stupid-faced. He was pretty hot - GAH! I didn't say that! I didn't !

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted, closing my eyes again.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say?" I snapped.

Silence. Silence was all I got.

I opened my eyes curiously and got up to sit on my butt.

"That was a great battle today." I stared, shocked, at Paul. Was he actually complimenting me -

"That wasn't a compliment."

I glared at the ground as I crossed my arms.

"Way to brighten up someone's day, _Paul_," I muttered to myself sarcastedly.

At the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me, but I didn't dare to move.

"You know . . ." He stated slowly, " . . . you smell nice, too."

I stared at him shockingly with my eyes wide open, but he didn't look back this time. His hair was hiding his face from me.

After a moment of just pure silence, Paul got up from his seat next to me.

"I'm leaving." His tone was emotionless.

"Wait!" I suddenly said, bounding up.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. As soon as he turned around, I threw my arms around him.

"Good night, Paul," I whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5 Pocky The Pikachu

**Aii!  
Sorry for not uploading for so long **

**I got lazy on getting rid of the "br"'s or else I would've uploaded the rest of the chapters already! D:**

**But, anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

And did you guys have a fun Happy July 4th ? Hahaas, I sure did. 8D

**--x d 0 n n a**

* * *

_**In Love With A Cold-Hearted Person oo5 Pokemon; Paul**_

* * *

The whole room was silent as the end results of Ash's battle with Roark finally digested into ourselves.

Ash lost.

I felt sad for him. He had been so pumped up to win and show Paul, but he ended up losing. Ash tried his best, but I knew he was still killing himself on the inside. Poor guy.

I got up from my seat amd went up to Ash.

"Ash, you okay?" I whispered.

He looked up from where he was staring at in the ground and at me. He stayed quiet for a second.

"Yea, I'm okay, Michelle." This time, it was like he didn't even bother bugging me with the name "Michelle". He just said it like it was the mormalest thing in the world.

I put my arms around Ash and gave him a warm, long hug. I loved being in his arms.

Though, this guy definately had needed a hug after his defeat. Anyone would after they tried their best and lost.

"Stay strong," I said softly into his ear. Ash nodded at me.

"Pathetic."

I turned around to glare at Paul, but I was surprised to see he was already glaring baCK at me. What did I do?

I looked down to see that I was still in Ash's arms.

Ash didn't bother looking at Paul though. As soon as he left the door, he let go off me and went to Pikachu.

"You okay, Pikachu? I'm sorry," He muttered to the little mouse pokemon.

"Pika pi . . ." came Pikachu's weak reply.

"Well, Ash, I'd have to say that was a terrific battle as well as the others, even if the results weren't what you had hoped for," said Roark, and with that, he left for to heal his pokemon.

Ash suddenly popped up.

"Guys, it's time for some special training!" I smiled. Now that's the Ash I knew.

"As long as it's not past midnight!" I quickly said, pointing an accusing finger at him; we all laughed.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Pikachu! Iron tail, let's go!"

"Aipon, now! Focus punch!"

"Turtwig! Use razor leaf now!"

Pikachu, Aipon, and Turtwig all attack the rocks one after another, seeing the coal ores blast in tiny, little pieces.

I grinned as Brock, Dawn, and I sat on the side, watching Ash train his pokemon. They were sure getting stronger alright; this special training was doing good.

After a moment of Ash, Brock, and Dawn discussing about the pokemon that Ash was using, my stomach rumbled. Jordan needs food! NOW!

"Guys, I'm hungrrry!" I whined, standing up.

"But you just ate about an hour ago!" protested Dawn.

"Knowing Jordan, she's always hungry. You can't stop her!" said Ash, chuckling.

"Oh shut up, Ash," I retorted, putting my hands on my hips.

"Pika, pi!"

All of us turned our attention to Ash's pikachu to see it running off in the forest.

"Pikachu, where ya going?!" Ash yelled after it frantically.

"Hurry, let's go after it!" Brock exclaimed, and we all ran after Pikachu and into the forest.

I groaned, "Gah, running on an empty stomach is not good for me!"

The four of us, including Ash's Aipon and Turtwig, continued to run for a few minutes.

"Pikachu, where are you?!" One of us would randomly call every few seconds.

"You guys want to split up?" suggested Ash.

"Good idea, Ash," said Brock. "I'll go this way. Dawn you should go to the left. Ash that way. And Jordan, you go search in the right side."

We all nodded and set off, adding that we would meet up back at the pokemon center after a while to see if any of us found Pikachu.

I walked around, pondering for a second on why Pikachu would just run off like that.

Suddenly, my tummy rumbled again. I groaned, I was still hungry. I looked away little ways forward, and to my lucky, there was an apple tree. Score one for Jordan!

I looked up, how was I suppose to get the apple down. Then, an idea popped into my head; I had almost forgot Alex was by my side.

"Alex, use iron tail to get some apple down for us to eat!" I ordered him. He nodded and did his job.

"Gah!" I yelled, falling down on the floor as the two apples fell right on my head.

"Jolt! Jolteon!" I looked up to see Alex sweatdrop. I gave a sheepish smile.

I picked up the apple, but, as I was about to take a bite out of it, it was suddenly _whished_ out of my hand.

"WHAT?!" I cried, standing up and looked around frantically for the thief.

"Jolteon . . ."

I looked at Alex to see it growling at a . . . Pikachu ??

I blinked, "Why would a wild Pikachu be . . here?"

"Pikachu!" I suddenly saw Ash's Pikachu jump out of the bush and grolw at the wild Pikachu as also.

Then, I noticed that this wild pokemon had a hankerchief around its neck. And, it was munching on imy/i apple! And it smirked at me!

"My apple!" I cried, falling on my knees as anime teardrops fell down my face.

"Jolteon!" I looked up to see Alex in fighting stance. I grinned.

"Ready, Alex?" I asked, getting up and prepared to shout out orders for him. Alex nodded as Ash's Pikachu scampered to my side.

"Alright, Alex! Do quick attack and then iron tail!"

Alex shooted straight over to the pikachu, ready to hit it straight on, but the pikachu spitted out some apple seeds and quickyl dodged it. Whoa, it was fast. And then . . . double WHOA!

"It can do VOLT TACKLE?!" I yelled as the pikachu blasted into it straight on. Even if Alex was an electric pokemon, too, man . . . that did damage!

"Then, we'll just have to fight harder, right Alex? Loele's don't lose!" I exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. I looked to the side as Ash's Pikachu sweatdrop at my enthusiasm.

"Thunderbolt, Alex!"

Yet again, it dodged and then did quick attack.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. He did it just in time.

I growled. This pikachu wasn't the ordinary wild ones. It was like it trained itself and learned all of its stradgedies.

_I Want It_.

"Quick attack!" I shouted.

I knew the Pikachu would dodge it, and my aim wasn't at it.

"Get up and hide in one of those trees!"

The wild Pikachu got on its paws and looked around, growling. I smirked. The leaves ruffled as my Jolteon jumped from tree to tree.

"Now, Alex!" I yelled. Alex shot out from one of the trees behind pikachu and did iron tail on it.

"Now finish it off with thunderbolt! Max Power!" I commanded, pointing a finger at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu cheered from my side.

"JOLT - EEE0NN!" A big blast of yellow light filled the forest as I shaded my eyes from the blinding light.

As soon as the light disappeared, leaving behind the fainted Pikachu, I quickly took out an empty pokeball.

"Go, Pokeball!" I yelled, throwing the ball at it.

1 blink . . . 2 blinks . . . 3 blinks . . . -

"I CAUGHT MYSELF A PIKACHU!" I spun around as I clutched the pokeball, jumping up and down in glee.

I suddenly froze as realization flew in me.

"I . . . caught a Pikachu? Here?" I blinked, staring into thin air. Ash's Pikachu and Alex stared at me as if it was the simplest thing in the whole wide world.

I shrugged after a while, "C'mon, Alex. C'mon, Pikachu. Ash and the others must be worried sick! To the Pokemon Center!"

I did a Superman Pose and ran off . . . into the wrong direction.

"Jolteon . . ." purred Alex, an anime sweatdrop appearing on its head.

"Pika pi . . ." agreed Pikachu, sweatdropping as also.

**. . .**

**. . . **

After a half hour later, after ifinally/i finding my way out of the forest, I was soon standing in front of Brock, Dawn, and Ash as he hugged his Pikachu to death. We were in the meadow outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Pika pi!"

"Ash, heh, I think Pikachu needs some air," chuckled Dawn.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to yell you guys, I caught a Pikachu!" I exclaimed, standing up and grinning in a way only a crazy person would.

"YOU WHAAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted, staring at me with wide eyes.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "What's so surprising about that?"

"I wanna see it!" exclaimed Ash. Figures he would; he's the one with the Pikachu as also! Now, I suddenly knew why Pikachu had ran off in the first place. It was because of my Pikachu . . .

"Alright, come out Pikachu!" I ordered, throwing the pokeball in the air.

"I'm going to have to name it soon . . ." I muttered to myself as I put on a thinking stance.

"Pikachu!" As soon as the white light disappeared, the mouse pokemon appeared, growling at all of us.

"HEY!" I yelled in offense as it kicked me in the head and crossed its arms, closing his eyes.

"What got you so grumpy?" I groaned, rubbing the spot where he hit me.

"Pika pi!" It growled back.

"Pikachu . . ." Ash's Pikachu came over and put a paw on my Pikachu's shoulder.

"PIKACHUUU!" His thunderbolt hit Ash's Pikachu. My eyes widened,

"Hey! Don't do that!" Ash and I yelled in unision.

It did the same attack on Ash.

Ash growled and bounded up, "Pikachu and I want a battle!"

"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu asked as if to say "I do?"

"Yea, now let's go, Pikachu!" responded Ash.

My Pikachu finally opened its eyes and faced Ash and his Pikachu, sparks coming out of his red patches.

It suddenly turned around and gave me a look, as if to say, "Are you battling or what?"

I scoffed, I had to catch a rude pokemon!

"I'll be the referee," said Brock, getting in stance.

"Let the battle begin!" He shouted.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Dodge it!" I commanded. But it didn't, it just stay there.

"What the . . ." I said, but then realized what it was doing: Pikachu was absorbing the power from the electricity Ash's Pikachu let off.

"Now you use thunderbolt!" I said.

The attack that came from my Pikachu was sure a strong one after absorbing that power.

"Get up, Pikachu! Use iron tail!" continued Ash.

"Use volt tackle to intercept it!" I yelled.

An explosion erupted as both iron tail and volt tackle met. The smoke cleared soon, giving the view of two fainted Pikachus.

"Ash's Pikachu and Jordan's Pikachu are both unable to battle! It's a tie!" announced Brock.

Ash stood there shocked, "I-It knows how to use . . . Volt Tackle?"

"I was shocked, too," I replied, going up to my pikachu as both of them seemed to recover consciousness now.

I took out my pokeball to return the pikachu, but it jumped away.

"What?" I mumbled, confused. I tried it again, but it jumped away.

"Jordan, I don't think it wants to go back to its pokeball," explained Brock. "If you see the way it has a hankerchief around its neck, I don't think it's a normal pokemon. It's probably not use to be captured like this."

I nodded, "Yea, probably. I guess I'll just keep it out with Alex."

"Did Alex feel the same way when you captured it, Jordan?" asked Dawn.

I smirked, remembering the memory, "Nah. Ash had broken the pokeball, but Alex still remained as my pokemon."

I looked at Ash accusingly as he blushed and muttered, "It was an accident . . ."

"Oh, yeah . . . I remember that day. It was the day after I decided to travel with you two," pondered Brock.

It was true, actually. Alex used to love living in a pokeball, but then Ash broke it . . .. No, you do inot/i want to know how he had done it.

"Well, that was good training for Pikachu, I'd say. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" agreed Pikachu.

"Ah!" I suddenly said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I still have to name my Pikachu!" I exclaimed, holding up the mouse pokemon in front of my face.

Ash sweatdropped, "I don't know why you name your pokemon anyways."

"It's just easier for me," I simply replied.

"So . . . how about 'Sunny' - OW!" I shrieked as Pikachu hit me once again on the forehead.

"Okay . . . guess not . . ." I mumbled, rubbing the same spot once again.

"Hmm . . ." I said, thinking once again, "I got it!"

"How abouts Pocky?" I suggested, looking at "Pocky".

"Pocky" sat in my arms for a second, looking like it was contemplating.

It then nodded, "Pika."

I grinned, "Then it's set! My new Pikachu's called Pocky!"


	6. Chapter 6 What Now ?

_**

* * *

**_

In Love With A Cold-Hearted Person oo6 Pokemon; Paul

* * *

"I think I should travel alone."

Silence. Silence was what filled the cold nighttime.

Hard emotions rushed towards me. And I was beginning to question myself.

Was this decision actually right? Will I regret it once I leave? Should I really do it?

But I guess we should start from the beginning shall we? Good.

This whole chaos started a few days after Ash won his rematch with Roark at the Oreburgh Gym, resulting in him earning his first Sinnoh Badge.

So, it all started after Ash accidenty pushed me into a lake we were camping by yesterday afternoon.

**. . .  
**_**-Flashbackie-  
**_**. . .**

_"Ash, you're such an idiot!" I cried as I stood there, dripping wet. _

_He gulped, "It was an acciden - "_

_"Screw accident! You always do this!" I protested, glaring at him. _

_I growled. First he uses thunderbolt on me accidently with his Pikachu when he was training. Then he accidently spills his drink all over my head. Next, he accidently throws a pokeball at me. _

_AND NOW HE PUSHES ME IN THE LAKE!_

_I stood there, just glaring at him darkly for a moment as he just stood there._

_And then . . ._

_Then I grabbed him by the collars of his shirt and slammed my lips onto his._

**I. Kissed. Ash. Ketchum**.

_But, the last thing before I ran away, hurt, was:_

_"I-I'm sorry Michelle . . . but I don't feel the same way."_

**. . .  
**_**-End Flashbackie-  
**_**. . .**

No one talked for a while. They were all digesting the information.

Brock was the first to break the hardening silence.

"Jordan, if that's what you really want to do, then . . . go ahead."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks, Brock."

"When are you going to leave?" asked Dawn.

"Tomorrow, same as you guys, but I'm going the way that doesn't go through Floraroma Town," I explained.

"So you're going straight to the Eterna Gym?" asked Ash. This was the first words he said since I told them I was gonna travel alone.

I nodded, "Yea."

His face hardened and he looked back to the floor.

"I'm going to sleep now," I said after a while of silence.

"Good night, Jordan," replied Dawn. Brock nodded, but Ash did nothing.

_Was what I'm doing the correct thing to do?_

**. . .  
****. . .**

It was probably about 3 A.M. at the moment, but I couldn't sleep.

I suddenly jerk up as I felt someone outside. Then, my tent's zipper went down, and someone came in.

I immediatly recognized it as Ash. But what was he doing here for God's Sake?

"Ash?" I whispered, narrowing my eyes. Even with the small light outside, it was kind of hard to see in the cramped tent.

"Yea?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"I need to know," came his simply reply.

"About what - "

"Why you're leaving. If it's about what happened between us - "

"Ash, I just need some time alone to travel," I interrupted sternly.

I did _not_ want to talk about it.

"But Mich - "

"Ash, just go to sleep," I interrupted once again, turning around in my sleeping bag away from him.

I could still feel his presence as he stayed there for a while. I was about to turn around again to tell him to go until I felt him stand up and leave the tent, quietly zipping it up as he left.

I sighed, this was sure going to be a long night.

**. . .  
****. . .**

"Dawwwn! Have you seen Pocky?" I whined, looking everywhere.

"I can't find him! He was here this morning when we ate."

"I don't know," said Dawn, also looking around the place.

"EEK!" I shrieked as I was suddenly hit on the forehead.

"Not again," I moaned, rubbing my forehead as I saw stars above my head.

"Where were you?!" I exclaimed as I saw Pocky sitting beside me calmly as he nibbled on an apple.

I sweatdropped. Pocky and food. Never underestimate the circumstances on what Pocky will do to get food.

"Kay, guys, I have to go now," I announced, standing up with Alex and Pocky by my side.

Dawn frowned, "We _will_ see you soon, right?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. See ya. Luck in the contest, Dawn."

I waved a small good-bye to Brock, Dawn, and Ash, and then I turned around, walking off.

I grinned and shook my head. I was going to see them soon, I know it. I was just on my own for now.

_**5 Minutes Later . . .**_

"So I think we have to go straight for a while and then we take a turn . . ." I mumbled to myself as I rattled my brain to remember the directions.

"Jolt! Jolteon!" I looked down to see Alex pointing at my backpack.

"Oh yeah, I have a map!" I grinned and pulled it out.

"Yup, we have to go straight for a while," I confirmed, putting away the map once again.

"Onwar - Pocky?"

I groaned, "NOT AGAIN! Pocky, come back!"

I ran after Pocky as he ran away, "C'mon, Alex! We can't let Pocky loose."

Alex and I continued running after Pocky as he went in different directions. I groaned. Why now?

After about 10 minutes later, Alex and I stopped. We had lost Pocky.

I slapped a hand to my forehead and called out, "Pocky? Pocky, where are you?"

I was about to turn until I ran smack-right into a person.

I moaned as I fell on my butt, almost squishing Alex in the process.

I looked up to see . . . him?

**. . .**

Dawn's Point Of View

. . .

I looked behind me to see Ash slumping his shoulders and looking directly to the ground. He seemed really upset.

"What do you think's wrong with Ash?" I whispered to Brock as he walked beside me.

"I think he's missing Jordan," He replied, looking back at Ash as also.

"You think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, from hearing Jordan's and Ash's stories, they haven't really been seperated from each other their whole life until now," explained Brock.

"Wow . . . they've known each other for long time . . ." I pondererd for a moment on how I would feel if I just got seperated from a life-long friend.

Brock nodded, "Yea."

"You think we should talk to him?" I asked, looking back again, but Ash seemed like he was in deep contemplation.

"Nah, I think Ash needs some time alone to think," Brock replied.

I frowned, "I guess, yea . . ."

_'I hope Ash is okay . . .'_

**. . .**

Back To Jordan

. . .

"Paul?" I asked, rubbing my head from where I had hit it when I bumped into him.

Paul looked down at me, but said nothing. Soon, he walked across me and made to walk away, until I stopped him of course.

"Have you seen my pikachu?" I asked, standing up and facing him.

Paul turned around, but just as he was about to say something, a yellow blur flew in the air.

Bewildered, I looked around to see . . . Pocky.

"Pocky!" I exclaimed, rushing to it and picking it up.

I pouted cutely, "Man, you really have to stop running off like that."

At the corner of my eye, I saw Paul leave. I shrugged, what was up with him all the time?

. . . and that's when I realized I was lost.

"Wait! Paul!" I shouted, running up to him.

He turned around and looked mad at being interrupted the second time.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Where are we?" I said.

"Hn, if you want directions, go to the Pokemon Center up ahead," He responded rudely.

I put my hands on my hips, "Why are you always so mean?"

"Why are you always so annoying?" He retorted, turning around again and stalking off.

I growled, "Stupid boy . . ."

I turned to Alex and Pocky, "Come on, I guess we should see if we can find our way."

"Pikachu."

I walked around for a few moments with my two pokemon by my side, but it was pretty useless anyways. Curse myself for not being good at directions.

"GAH!" I shrieked as I suddenly fell . . . in a hole?

"Say, old plans are the best," came a voice.

Rubbing my head, I looked up to see . . . oh great. The three losers of Team Rocket.

"What is wrong with you three?!" I shouted, glaring up at them.

"Alex, thun -"

"Uhn Uh Uh!" Meowth smirked and pressed a red button on a remote controller.

"Alex! Pocky!" I exclaimed as two robot hands came out and grabbed them.

"Jolteon!" Alex tried, but failed, as he used thunderbolt to try and get out of the cage.

"Hey! Looks like the twerp got herself a Pikachu. This'll make the boss even happier!" shouted Jessie.

Pocky tried to use iron tail, but it was no use either. He looked angry . . .

"Give them back!" I shouted.

They smirked and suddenly started to chant their stupid "Team Rocket Motto". _Oh, Joy . . ._

"Syrus, come - "

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!"

I tried to look up to see my "Savior," but this time, Team Rocket really had dug the hole deep. I couldn't even see.

"Why that little twerp - "

"Flamewheel!" Hey that person sounds like -

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!!" And with that, I knew they were gone.

A face suddenly appeared above the hole. And then Alex and Pocky appeared, happy.

"You're lucky I helped you, you helpless klutz," insulted Paul.

I glared at him, "I could've gotten myself."

He scowled, "Yea, after they had already left?"

_'I hate him with a passion.'_

"I still would've found a way to get my pokemon back," I retorted cockily.

He glared at me for a second until he offered a . . . hand to me?

I stared at the outstretched hand for a moment.

"Are you going to take it or what?" He growled hatefully.

I scowled, taking the hand. It was surprisingly warm and soft . . .

As he pulled me up, I tripped . . . again, due to my clumsiness.

I fell right onto Paul's chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you you were a klutz," Paul whispered into my ear.

I blushed badly and quickly pulled away from him.

He turned around to leave, but before he left, he said,

"Travel with me."

I stood there, blinking. Did I actually hear correctly?

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You have ears don't you?" He said rudely. I sweardropped, and I _actually_ though he was going to be nicer.

"I don't have all day, so answer now or I'm just going to go," He continued, glaring at me.

"S-Sure . . ." I replied, quickly running to catch up with him.

Is it just me, or don't you think this journey to Eterna Gym was going to be interesting?


	7. Chapter 7 Traveling

In Love With A Cold-Hearted Person oo7 Pokemon; Paul

* * *

_"I don't feel the same way . . ."_

I clenched my fists and looked down, forcing the tears to not drop. As much as I hadn't shown it, I was hurt. Really bad.

The words ran through my head over and over again. One teardrop ran down my cheek, but I didn't bother wipe it away. I liked - probably even loved - Ash Ketchum, but he didn't feel the same way.

I ran a hand through my messy hair for what seemed like the hundreth time today. My mind was jumbled up, and I could barely think clearly. I looked up. The moon was shining at its fullest tonight, which made the the sky even prettier tonight.

It was exactly 2 A.M. at the moment, but I couldn't sleep. I was outside the Pokemon Center at the moment while Paul was sleeping in his room. Pocky was by my side as he looked up at the sky as also.

I sighed. Sometimes, I wished I could know what Pocky was thinking. To tell the truth, he always seemed distant to everyone. He would run away, then come back moments later as if nothing really happened.

I raised a hand and petted his tiny head, feeling his soft fur. Pocky looked at me curiously but turned around after a while, sensing nothing was wrong. Even if I had just caught him a few days ago, I just wish I could be closer to him. As a friend.

Boy, this was going to be a long night . . . a night of sorrow.

**. . .  
. . .**

"What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept for the whole night."

I ignored what Paul said as I continued to stare out of the window from where we sat in the Pokemon Center's diner. Alex looked at me curiously from it's position on the windowsill.

We didn't talk for the rest of time as I absentmindedly nibbled on my apple. I was tired alright. Pocky and I stayed up for most of the night just thinking.

"Let's go," Paul's voice knocked me out from my tired state as I stood up, yawning.

"Okay."

"Come on Alex, Pocky," I said, motioning for the two to come.

"Why don't you put them in pokeballs." Paul's words weren't a question, but a statement. It was like he wasn't really asking but just talking out of the blue - if you get what I mean.

"Ash broke Alex's pokeball when we were little, and Pocky hits me whenever I try to return him," I explained, cocking my head to the side.

He didn't respond. I sighed, it was useless to try and talk to Paul unless he's the one to start the conversation.

Silence carried on as we continued to journey through the woods to the Eterna Gym, me barely even able to walk properly. Man, I guess I should've went to sleep instead of spending the night mourning about stupid love-losses. Did I just say that out loud to you guys?

I yawned tiredly as I tried my best to keep awake. I scowled. How was Pocky all awake and so "alive"?

Without realizing it, I walked right into Paul's back as he halted to a stop.

"Get on my back," He ordered.

I blinked at him dumbly. Did I hear correctly, once again ?

"What?" I asked.

He scowled, "You do _have_ ears right?"

"But why - "

"Look, you obviously can't stand up properly for a second without looking like a pathetic loser, so either get on my back, or I'm just going to leave you," snarled Paul.

I frowned hearing his words. Why can't he ever be nice? But, nonetheless, I got on his back as he carried me. I have to say, this was much more comfortable than walking on my own.

I looked behind me to see Alex and Pocky looking at me with raised eyebrows. What's with the looks?

The whole "ride" was quite quiet, not to be unexpected though. Do you really expect the guy to suddenly start talking after throwing insults at me _every_ single time we talk? No.

I lowered my head onto his right shoulder and subconciously played with his purple hair. Weird, right? No, not really. His hair was soft and shiny. Hahaas, I can't believe I was _actually_ saying that.

Paul turned his head a little to face me, but I paid no attention to him. A minute later, I heard a growl emitt from his throat, and seeing that I didn't know why he made that sound, I stopped playing with his hair. Funny, I was actually scared that he got mad at me.

I yawned again. Dang, I was still tired. I didn't notice it, but soon, I was getting even more tired, and my eyes started drooping.

And then I fell asleep on Paul's shoulder.

* * *

**Paul's Point Of View  
**  


* * *

"Look, you obviously can't stand up properly for a second without looking like a pathetic loser, so either get on my back, or I'm just going to leave you," I snarled at Michelle as she blinked at me dumbly.

Nonetheless, she got on my back. I didn't mind much, considering that she barely even weighed much.

After a while, I felt her lay her head onto my shoulder and started playing with my hair. I turned my head a little to look at her, but she didn't bother looking at me. I rolled my eyes, turning back.

I growled a little as I saw Michelle's stupid pikachu running away again. At that point, I felt Michelle stop playing around with my hair, and a minute later, she fell asleep on me. I felt my cheeks burn as I saw how close her face was to me as I turned my head towards her.

"Pika pi!" I looked down to see Michelle's pikachu standing next to me, holding two apples. I turned my head away from it.

"Ugh!" I let out a small yell as I felt something hit my forehead. Scowling, I looked down to see an apple by my feet.

"Pikachu!" Michelle's pikachu was pointing at the apple as if telling me to eat it.

"I don't want it," I scowled.

It gave me a look as if saying "You Idiot," but I dismissed it. What was wrong with this pokemon?

**. . .**

"Wake up."

"_Wake up_."

I watched as Michelle's eye opened, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Paul? Where are we?" She muttered, stretching.

"Well, if you'd turn around, you'd see," I responded harshly. Michelle glared at me, and I couldn't help but feel . . guilty.

"Let's go in," I said, standing up and facing the other way.

"'Kay. C'mon you two." I turned around to see her pikachu climb onto her head as her jolteon stood up.

* * *

Jordan's Point Of View

* * *

* * *

I waited as Pocky stopped moving around on the top of my head before following Paul into the gym. I glared at Paul; I was still peeved at the fact he was always so mean.

We entered the building to see a grass-type areana. I suddenly started thinking of what pokemon I should use. I don't really have a grass-type pokemon to really use at the moment, so I was just going to have to manage.

"Are you two here for a gym battle?"

I looked up to see a girl with orange-blackish hair.

Paul nodded, "Yea."

"Great! Well, my name's Gardenia. Yours?" introduced the Gym Leader.

"Paul."

"Jordan," I said with a nod.

"So whose going first?" She asked.

I saw Paul give a sideways glance at me and then said, "I am."

I shrugged. I was pretty much fine with it. Ash and I pretty much usually always had a fight before a gym battle, but I don't think I should really yell at Paul at the moment.

"This battle will be three against three. Only the opponent can bring out a subsitute during the battle. The first to bring all the opponent's pokemon out is the winner. Let the battle begin!" I heard the announcer yell as I sat on the sidelines.

I continued to watch the battle as pokemon after pokemon got hit. To be honest, I was pretty amazed by Gardenia's Turtwig. It was fast. It even gave Syrus a run for his money.

I gotta let Syrus battle that Turtwig.

**_. . ._**

"Gardenia's Turtwig is unable to battle! Chimchar wins, so victory goes to Paul!"

I smiled lightly as Paul received his badge. The battle didn't take much time, considering Paul's ruthless battling skills . . . but we won't go there.

"Jordan, you don't mind if we battle a little bit later, right?" asked Gardenia. "I'm going to head over to the Pokemon Center and heal my pokemon, so we can battle after."

"Kay," I said, nodding.

I climbed down from the stands as Gardenia exited the room.

"Congratulations on your badge, Paul," I said, reaching him.

He glanced at me before turning around, "Hn. Thanks."

I watched as he exited the gym without sparing a second glance at me.

"Rude guy . . ." I whispered to myself, folding my arms.

"Pika pi . . ." Pocky said, as if agreeing with me. Alex nodded his head.

****


End file.
